


Game Over

by chaotic_neutral_agent



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Despair, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_neutral_agent/pseuds/chaotic_neutral_agent
Summary: This story takes place during Penguinronpa (credits to Tofudemaru on yt/Instagram for making it!).I wasn't really creative with the tags but idfc. The following will be involved in this story:-(sorta?) Descriptive character death-Slight swearing-BreakdownsI didn't know what I was doing while writing this but enjoy the pain lmfao
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah BTW if somethings dont make sense that's because I humanized the characters in this story so yeah

Rookie was inside the Book Room, laying down on the ground, thinking about something important. Well, what I mean by 'important' is that he was gonna try and propose to Jet Pack Guy. This probably wasn't the BEST time to do so, as they were still in the killing game, but no bodies have been found for about three days, and everybody already promised one another that no more murders would happen, so it wouldn't hurt to try, right? But of course, Rookie started to have second thoughts. What if one of them lied about keeping the promise? What if that 'one' was JPG? He... He would never kill someone, right? He wouldn't... After what felt like a solid hour, Rookie had finally made up his mind. He got up, and grabbed a small, navy blue velvet box that he placed down next to him. JPG said that he'd be at the Lighthouse, so Rookie walked off there almost instantly, having to fix his hair every one in a while, due to how fast he was going.

He stood at the entrance of the Lighthouse, taking a deep breath before entering. Once he got inside, he noticed something... Strange...

" Wait... Is that.. Blood..?! " Rookie gasped, taking a step back. A shiver went up his neck, if that was really blood, then, that could only mean... No. It can't be that, it has to be a prank, right? Rookie thought his mind was playing tricks on him, there was no way someone died, right? Its probably just fake blood anyways.. But still, he proceeded to walk up to the top of the Lighthouse with caution, however, once he got to the top, he froze. He box he was holding on to dropped down to the floor, and after that, the silence continued.

Rookie fell down to his knees, and started to tear up. It was as if a train of reality just hit him. This... This wasn't real, it wasn't... Right?

Jet Pack Guy, the one who has been with him for so long, the one who was always there for him....

Was he really dead..?


End file.
